Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!
by XO'MagickMoon'OX
Summary: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  It's Sora's birthday and the Destiny Island trio parties with Jack Sparrow in Tortuga.  Doesn't this just spell debauchery and drunken fun?  [RikxSora][Happy Birthday RainbowSerenity!]


**Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho! **

_XO'MagickMoon'OX_

**A/N: **Ahhaha, well, I told **RainbowSerenity** that I would write her a** birthday story**, and here it is!** -shotded-**It's probably very belated by now (when's your birthday exactly, anyway?) but God junior year's a killer.

Also, you'll all have to forgive me for a serious lack of overall update-age, but like I said: junior year. **-falls over-**I never knew it was possible to have so much work. Ahhahah, even as I was writing this, my homework was sitting on the table and silently staring me down. **-cowers-** But yeah...

**HAPPY **(belated) **BIRTHDAY, RS!**

(You'll have to forgive me for any crappiness of this story, but hopefully that's just my harsh self-criticism and not the truth speaking...)

* * *

"I love weddings! Drinks all around!" 

Everyone turned toward the doorway as Jack Sparrow swaggered into the pub, hands over his head and a happy grin on his squalid face.

"Who's gettin' marr'ed?" someone shouted.

"I'm glad you asked!" Jack waved in the voice's general direction before both of his arms disappeared through the door and into the night. A moment later, they were dragging two bodies into the pub, heedless of the way said bodies bumped against the doorway and into each other.

Indignant curses and cries of "Jack!" were drowned out by the infamous captain's barking voice. "These two lovely young chaps, of course!" he finally answered the question.

Sora and Riku exchanged wary glances as the pub erupted in whoops and applause.

"Congrat'lations, boys!"

"Aw, now ain't that the most adorable—"

"'Oo's wearin' the dress?"

"Can I come?"

"Where's the drinks? Someone pass 'round the bloody drinks!"

Sora and Riku rounded on Jack. While the brunet's face was bright red, Riku's exuded nothing but cool anger. They both opened their mouths to say something, but were ignored as Jack just grinned and strutted past them.

Laughter trickled in from the doorway.

"Kairi," Sora groused, "it's not funny."

Kairi entered staggeringly, possessed by a paroxysm of giggles and followed by Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was in a state akin to Kairi's, while Will just looked more awkward than anything.

Once she'd calmed herself, Kairi said, "Oh, lighten up boys."

"Right," Elizabeth chimed in. She shared a glance with Kairi, and then added, "After all, we've a wedding to celebrate!"

The girls burst into laughter again. Sora's blush deepened, and Riku continued to brood.

"S-So," Kairi asked, "who _is _wearing the dress?"

"I bet it's Sora," Elizabeth said.

Sora appeared scandalized. "Why am I the girl!"

Riku batted Sora over the head. "Why are you humoring them, is a better question!"

Sora sniffed and belatedly covered the offended spot. "You're so mean, Riku…"

Sighing, Riku shook his head. "Come on, let's find a seat."

The five weaved their way through the pub and eventually found a free table, however grimy and pockmarked. Jack was sitting at the bar, gathering a collection of overflowing mugs. He stumbled over to them and plopped down a few drinks while the bartender followed with the rest.

"Jack," Sora said cautiously, "we can't drink."

"Why? Something wrong with your mouth?"

As the bartender wandered back to his post, Sora replied, "No! We're not old enough!"

"Oh come on, lad!" Jack haphazardly pulled out a chair between Will and Riku and plopped himself down. "You're fourteen, aren'tchu?"

"Sixteen," Sora corrected. "But still!"

"Relax, mate!" Jack slid a foaming mug across the table to Sora. "It's your birthday! Live a little!"

Sora sighed and cradled the mug between his gloved hands.

Riku and Kairi took two mugs for themselves. Riku picked it up and observed the bubbling foam for a minute before putting the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

"Riku!" Sora squeaked.

Swallowing, Riku set the mug back down. "What?" He raised an eyebrow at Sora, though the action was mostly hidden by his long bangs.

Kairi laughed. "You always have to be the bigshot, don't you?" she teased.

"It's just ale," Riku said in his customary it's-no-big-deal tone, which had a habit of always being grossly inappropriate in whatever situation it was being used.

"H…How's it taste?" Sora asked.

"Nothing special." Riku shrugged and pushed the mug away for the time being.

Hesitantly, Sora and Kairi took sips from their own glasses.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" Jack sang before drinking deeply from his own mug. Then his face lit up, as if he'd suddenly been struck with a brilliant idea.

"Oh no," Will said, noticing the look.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Jack suggested.

"What kind of game?" Sora asked. Riku smiled to himself at the foamy residue that lined the oblivious brunet's upper lip.

"It's a game… it's a game where everyone goes around and says things what they've never done, and if you've done it, you take a swig of your drink. Each time you take a drink, you put a finger up. The lad or lass that gets to ten fingers first loses!"

"I'm game," Will said.

"Me too," Elizabeth concurred.

"Riku? Sora?" Kairi searched for their consent.

Riku shrugged. "Sure."

"Uh…" Sora fidgeted nervously with his gloves, but finally produced a hesitant "Okay."

"All right, I'll begin!" Jack took his mug proudly in hand and said, "I have never slept with more than three women at once."

No one took a drink. At that moment, a heavily painted, busty woman came up behind Jack, tapped him on the shoulder, and slapped him across the face once he'd turned around. The force of the blow promptly sent him back the other way so he was facing forward again, and the woman stalked off.

As Jack rubbed his stinging cheek, the three Destiny Islanders stared, and Sora asked, "Does that happen often?"

"Quite frequently, yes," Will replied tiredly.

Jack set his mug down, looking composed (or, "composed") and ready to continue. "Will, your turn!"

Will sighed and fiddled with the cracked handle on his mug. "I have never…eaten a dog."

Jack took a swig of his ale and counted a point for himself. Kairi made a face, Elizabeth shook her head, Sora appeared slightly horrified, while Riku and Will didn't seem fazed at all.

Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and said, "Elizabeth, love, you're next."

"I have never…worn a corset more than once in my life."

There was a little spill of laughter around the table, but no one drank.

Kairi leaned her elbow on the table. "I have never been kissed."

Elizabeth made a sympathetic sound, and then took a drink along with Will, Jack, and Riku.

Sora and Kairi stared at their silver-haired friend.

"Riku…" Sora murmured.

"When? Who?" Kairi demanded.

Riku waved his hand dismissively as he set his mug back down. "Not important."

"Like hell it—"

"Sora, lad, you're turn!" Jack interrupted.

Sora tore his eyes away from Riku, his head whirring as he combed his brain for something to say. "I have never…" he glanced sideways at Riku, "kissed…or been kissed by a girl."

Will and Jack tipped their glasses back.

Everyone waited, but Riku's mug sat untouched.

If one looked closely, they would've seen the faint pink that had filled his cheeks, but as it was, the light was dim, the atmosphere inebriated, and no one cared to look that closely.

Riku said, "I have never loved anyone I've kissed."

Jack laughed heartily and saluted Riku with his mug. "That's the spirit, lad!" he cheered, and then took a long swig. Looking around the table, he said, "Well, 'guess it's my turn. I have never…worn a dress."

As Kairi and Elizabeth sipped at their drinks, Will said, "I have never slept with a whore."

"How like you," Jack scoffed, and tipped back his glass.

"Looks like you're going to lose this game," Will told the pirate captain. "What are you on? Five? Six?"

"Five," Jack informed him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve again.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack and said pointedly, "I have never been swallowed by a sea monster."

Jack scowled at her and took another drink of his ale. "Cheater."

"That's six."

"I have never…" Kairi hummed thoughtfully, "been to every world."

Riku and Sora were the only two who drank that time.

"Finally the boy's got a point!" Jack gasped, grinning at Sora.

Sora giggled nervously, his face already turning a little pink from the alcohol. "Uhm, I have never…uh, stolen something from someone."

"Liar," Riku muttered before tipping his cup back against his lips.

Sora glanced at him. "What?"

"You don't know what you've been missing!" Jack laughed. He gulped down the rest of his ale and called the bartender for another.

Will drank too, and Elizabeth thought for a moment before taking a sip as well.

Once Jack had a fresh foaming mug, Riku continued the game. "I have never been in love with more than one person."

Kairi and Elizabeth each took a sip. Will cut his wife a wounded glance. "What?"

Elizabeth patted his arm. "Don't worry, it's in the past. You're my only love now." She pecked him on the lips while Jack cooed mockingly and Kairi giggled.

Sora looked at the redhead. "Who've you been in love with?" he asked her.

She put her finger to her lips. "That's my little secret," she said coyly.

Sora harrumphed as Jack took his turn. Grinning maliciously at Elizabeth, he said, "I have never seduced someone and handcuffed them to the mast of their own ship to leave them to die at the jaws of a bloodthirsty sea monster."

Silence. Sheepishly, Elizabeth drank a little from her mug. Setting it back down, she mumbled, "Cheater."

"Takes one to know one."

The game continued for a few more rounds until finally Jack met his demise at ten points. He tried to goad everyone into another go, but they all declined. Sora had only drank half of his ale, but refused to drink anymore, while Riku threw caution to the wind and emptied his glass. Sulking, Jack pushed out of his seat and went off to mingle with the other people, particularly the ones with large breasts and a lot of makeup.

"He never learns," Will murmured.

Nodding, Elizabeth leaned into her husband and sighed when he put his arms around her. Riku gently put his mug down before slipping out of his chair. "I'm going to get some air," he announced. But no sooner had he stood up than he was back down again. Collapsed on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Riku!"

Sora sprang from his seat and knelt beside his friend, Kairi soon at his side. Will and Elizabeth huddled over them, both looking concerned.

"It's probably the alcohol," Will said.

"Why don't you take him up to a room?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Yeah…" Sora took Riku's arms and hoisted him up.

"Do you need help?" Will asked.

Sora wanted to say no, that he was strong enough to carry Riku on his own, but knew better and replied, "Yeah, please."

Together, Will and Sora got Riku's motionless body up the creaking stairs and into an empty room, with Kairi trailing close behind.

The room was dark and smelled of smoke, alcohol, and musk, but the bed was fairly decent and there was window that cradled a picture of the distant ocean in its soiled frame. Will and Sora gently laid Riku out on the bed while Kairi rummaged around in a drawer for matches. Elizabeth appeared a minute later with a glass of water, which she set on the nightstand. Then she and Kairi went around lighting the few sconces hanging on the stained walls.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kairi asked.

Elizabeth smiled kindly. "Don't worry. He'll be fine," she said.

Sora sat on the edge of the bed, unconvinced. Perched there, watching Riku's face, he looked completely removed from the earthly world as concern and anxiety gnawed at him.

Elizabeth stood at the foot of the bed and saw the boy's expression. With a small, private smile, she ushered Will and Kairi out of the room and closed the door on her way out. Kairi's protests could be heard down the stairs, but eventually faded into the far-off sounds from the pub.

Sora exhaled heavily as he continued to observe his friend. Unconsciously, he reached up and tucked Riku's long, silver hair behind the boy's ear and brushed his bangs aside. A few strands fell stubbornly back into place, but on the whole Riku's face was for once practically completely unhidden. Sora smiled faintly. Riku's skin was flushed, evidence of the alcohol, and his lips were parted slightly to allow the passage of small, quiet breaths.

Sora's thoughts wheeled back to their drinking game, and to the things that Riku had said. But before he had time to dwell much, the silver-haired boy was stirring, a soft groan escaping his mouth. Sora tilted his head and waited, _waited_, and sure enough, Riku's eyes fluttered open. He stared at Sora glassily, his irises seeming more than ever like the polished stones their color resembled.

"Sora…"

The brunet made to stand up. "I'll leave," he said, assuming Riku wanted to be alone to sleep or something. "There's water here, and—"

Long fingers ensnared his wrist. "Don't go…"

"What?" His gaze snapped back to Riku.

"Don't go," Riku said again, a little stronger this time. His voice sounded as dazed and uncertain as his face looked, and something inside Sora's chest melted into a hot puddle.

Slowly, he sat back down. "Okay." But even once he'd agreed to stay, Riku didn't let go of his wrist.

They lapsed into silence.

At one point, Sora asked Riku if he wanted some water, but Riku ignored the question (or maybe he hadn't understood it) and said instead, "It didn't mean anything."

Sora blinked. "What?"

"The things… I did," Riku replied unsteadily, as if unsure of what he was saying himself. "The kisses, and the…"

Sora's eyes widened slightly. "And the…?"

Riku had done more than kissing? What?

Riku shook his head. It might have just been Sora's imagination, but the intoxicated flush on Riku's face suddenly seemed deeper than before. "It didn't mean anything," he said again. "I… Sora, you…"

Sora waited, but no more words were forthcoming. So he prompted, "I…?"

Riku breathed in sharply, and said, "Only you."

Sora's heart thumped heavily for no reasons unknown to him .

Riku used his free hand to prop himself up in the bed. His eyes seemed heavily hooded and tired, but their blue-green shone more brightly than ever from beneath those dark silver lashes. Finally, he raised his gaze to Sora.

Maybe it was something in Riku's eyes, or the queer way that their stares connected, but Sora found the words tumbling unbidden from his mouth: "Who was the one person you were in love with?"

Riku took a moment to process the question, but once he had, a beautiful smile bloomed on his face. "It's not…a past tense thing, Sora."

Blink. "What?"

"The one person," Riku explained, "who I _am _in love with…is you."

_Blink._ "_What_?"

A thousand and one thoughts burst forth in Sora's mind at once. _He's in love with me? no it's just the alcohol talking he can't be in love with me we're both boys we're best friends God he has a gorgeous smile why couldn't he have said this while he wasn't drunk? why can't I say anything? what should I say? I don't love him back not like that I can't love him like that I—_

"Rik_ummf_!"

Sora almost fell off the bed when Riku leaned forward and kissed him.

Riku kissed him.

Riku _kissed _him.

_Riku _kissed him.

Riku kissed _him_.

Any way he turned it in his head, nothing could stop the rush that had crashed over him. Sora's heart was on the adrenaline high of its life, and his skin was tingling, and his head was dizzy, and he never wanted it to stop.

But soon, Riku was pulling back, smiling a multifarious blend of emotions that Sora couldn't decipher. The brunet sat there dumbly with the lingering taste of alcohol and _Riku _on his lips, and he wanted so badly to kiss Riku again and _so much more_, but he couldn't move.

"I love you, Sora," Riku said.

"I…"

There came a knock at the door. "_Sora? Is everything okay?_"

It was Kairi.

Sora couldn't speak. Riku's eyes were boring into him, demanding something of him, he didn't know what exactly, but _God _he wanted to give it to Riku, whatever it was.

"_Sora?_"

"Y…" Sora cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're fine!" he called. "Riku's awake."

"_Oh good._" Kairi's relief was audible. "_Can I come in?_"

Sora opened his mouth to say "yes" but Riku suddenly replied, "No!"

"_…No?_"

"I'm naked!" he said, and then pulled Sora down for another kiss.

"_…What?_"

Sora broke away from Riku long enough to explain, "He threw up all over himself and we had to take his clothes off! We'll be out soon!"

"Not too soon," Riku growled, but Kairi couldn't have heard.

"_O…Okay. If you say so_." There was a pause, and then they heard Kairi's footsteps recede down the hall.

There was a small spill of silence, and then Riku sat up a little straighter and kissed Sora again.

Sora sighed into Riku's mouth and draped his arms around Riku's neck, his mind born away over the crashing waves and salty ocean winds, to a place that he'd never, ever been before. And considering that he'd traveled to The World That Never Was and back again, _that _was saying something.

As they pulled away, Riku whispered, "I have never loved anyone but you."

Sora laughed. "I have never had a birthday as amazing as this."

"Happy birthday, Sora."

"Riku," he said, laughing again, "'happy' doesn't even begin to cover it."

As they slipped back into blissful silence, a familiar voice wafted up from downstairs, singing loudly in a drunken slur, "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_…"

* * *

**.End.**


End file.
